


Feisty Little Rose

by Darkdolly12



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Michael has a sister, Multi, Normal GTA Shit, Other, Sex, Trevor has a daughter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdolly12/pseuds/Darkdolly12
Summary: Rosie is the Niece of Michael De Santa (Formally known as Townley). From living in a trailer in a cold wasteland of North Yankton to living in a Mansion in sunny Los Santos. Rated M for language and Violence.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Feisty Little Rose

A little girl with fiery red hair in pigtails and full bang that framed her chubby face. Pale skin, freckled rosy cheeks and rosy doll lips. Black framed glasses over tear-filled blue eyes.

The girl sat next to her aunt who was comforting after hearing dreadful news. Her daddy could be dead, just like her mom. The little girl was an orphan.

Her blue eyes looked up to see her uncle talking to a mysterious man.

"This was not part of the deal Michael. You Said, That you and your family are going. Not her?" The Man said. Her uncle gave the man a glare.

"She's my younger sister's daughter Norton and yes she is family. She's coming with us." Her uncle sneered at this Norton man.

"You think it would be simple for you to adopt the kid. Not with your record Townley!" The man sneered back.

Michael looked at his niece and then at Amanda who had her arms around the child. His wife gave him a begging look.

"I know that, but with her dad. I and Amanda are her legal guardians. Plus we're going to start new lives, new names and in a new City. I know you can make it happen, Dave. I'm not leaving without her." Her uncle said softly.

Dave Norton sighed and looked at the little girl. He moved closer to Michael and quietly said. "What if he's still out there? He's gonna look for her."

Michael thought for a minute and cursed under his breath. He knew that the man in question would look for the kid.

"I know him. He may be a crazy bastard but he's a good dad. The last thing he will do is drag her with him, while he's on the run." Michael said while pointing to his niece.

Dave stared at the girl crying in her aunt's arms. He looked back at Michael again and sighed. "I'll see what I can do? First I need Infomation about her?" He asked as he got a pen and paper.

"Her name is Roisin Marie Phi-Townley. Born in 8/23/1998." Michael answered. Dave looked up and gave Michael a confused look.

"She's six." He said while raising his brow. Michael nodded and smirked a little.

"I know she looks like a three year old. Rosie's just very short for her age." Michael said. Dave shook his head.

"Her mother was your deceased sister. Kiara Townley right?" Michael nodded at the question. "Okay, I think I have everything I need. She can go with you. Just promise me this?" He asked giving Michael a stern look. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Michael gave Norton a smirk. "I promise just as long you keep to your side of the bargain," Michael said. Both men shake hands. Norton walks out of the kitchen and looked Rosie before leaving the Trailer.

Amanda gets up from the couch and walked up to her husband. Michael hugged his wife.

"She's coming with us." He whispered to his wife. Amanda gave a big sigh of relief. A tug came from Michael's pants. The couple looked down at their niece.

Rosie's tears kept coming down her face. "Uncle Mikey do I have to go to an orphanage now? The little girl sobbed. Michael gave his niece a soft look and picked up.

"No, Rosie you're coming with us," Michael said to the little girl. He kissed her forehead before letting her down.

"Do I need to pack my clothes?" Rosie asked. Michael gave his niece a soft smile.

"Just take what's in your backpack sweetheart. We'll be getting new clothes when we get there." Amanda said as she took hold of her niece's hand. An agent knocked on the trailer door. The couple turned. "KIDS IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Tracy and Jimmy came out of their bedroom with their bags. The kids walked up to their parents. Amanda looked at their children and niece with a scared look. She gave Michael the same expression.

Michael gave her a reassuring look as he handed her Rosie's bag.

"Don't worry. I'll see you in a few days. I just need to sort out a few things." He said as he gave his wife one last kiss on the lips.

"Okay. Be safe." She said taking the bag. Tracy and Jimmy hugged their dad tightly.

"See you, Dad," Tracy said as she let go.

"Yeah, Dad see you later," Jimmy said as he wiped his eyes.

"See, you in a few days. Be good for your mother for me okay?" Michael said. The children nod and Michael gave them one last squeeze before letting them go.

Amanda keeps hold of Rosie's hand as she takes Jimmy's with her other. She looks at the place of their former life. She gave her husband one last nod before walking out of the trailer door for good.

Rosie kept her head down as they followed the agent to the car. Amanda opened the car door to the back seat, Rosie went in the middle. Tracy on her left side and Jimmy on her right. Amanda gets in the front. The car starts to move.

Rosie looks back at the trailer as it gets smaller and smaller.

"Aunty Mandy, Where are we going?" The little girl asked.

"Los Santos. Sweety." Amanda said as they drove away to start their new lives.


End file.
